5 veces en las que
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Serie de "cinco veces en las que..." sobre Katsuki e Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _He querido hacer un 5+1 desde hace mucho. Me disculpo por el final, pero mi alma lo necesitaba.  
_

 ** _KatsuDeku implícito._**

* * *

 **Cinco veces en las que Katsuki Bakugou no fue honesto y una en la que inconscientemente lo fue.**

 **1**

La primera vez que Katsuki Bakugou no fue honesto estaba en el jardín de niños.

Era amigo de Izuku Midoriya, un niño pecoso de cabello verde alborotado. Compartía con él una admiración por el héroe profesional número uno: All Might. Vivían en el mismo vecindario, a un par de cuadras, por lo que no era extraño que uno visitara la casa del otro. Veían las hazañas del héroe y elogiaban al hombre con un entusiasmo fácilmente envidiable. Admiraban el poder del héroe y ansiosos esperaban que sus individualidades se manifestaran en poco tiempo.

Cada vez que podía miraba al pequeño de orbes cetrinos sin que éste se percatara y cuando veía su rostro un capricho crecía: ¿qué se sentiría si ese gesto fuera para mí? Debía ser un bonito sentimiento.

Katsuki, a la edad de cuatro años deseó fervientemente su individualidad porque en realidad estaba celoso de All Might, y quería maravillar al niño tal y como el héroe lo hacía; quería ser su número uno.

Y el día en que finalmente su singularidad apareció pensó en mostrársela de primero al de pecas, _¿qué rostro pondrá?, ¿me mirará como lo hace con él?_

Sin embargo los halagos no hicieron más que repercutir en el moldeable ego del niño.

Y todo empeoró cuando se enteró de la falta de individualidad en el menor.

Eran diferentes. Eso lo cambió todo, se olvidó de esos anhelos infantiles y se convenció a sí mismo de que no necesitaba la admiración de Izuku cuando podía llegar a la cima del mundo.

 **2**

La segunda vez que Katsuki Bakugou no fue honesto estaba en la secundaria.

Aún conocía a Izuku pero ya no había ningún vínculo entre ellos. Excepto el constante abuso, tanto verbal como físico, de su parte hacia el de cabello quebrado. Temblaba como un pequeño animal frente a él y era incapaz de responderle nada cada vez que le insultaba.

No podía culparlo, era débil.

Se ensañaba con el pobre chico.

—Katsuki, ¿Midoriya y tú no eran amigos de infancia? —Preguntó uno de sus compañeros —¿Por qué le tratas así? —Insistió.

Cada vez que podía lo molestaba, lo golpeaba, lo humillaba. Abusaba de él y se encargaba de hacer trizas sus sueños. ¿En qué mundo alguien sin individualidad puede convertirse en un héroe? En ese no, al menos; _Deku_ debía estar soñando despierto cual niño después de ver un capítulo de su anime de superhéroes favorito.

Era inútil, si buscaba matarse debería saltar por la ventana, sería más rápido.

Entonces fue consciente de que no era la primera vez que pensaba eso en el día, de hecho, cerca de una hora atrás le había dicho las mismas palabras al chico de pecas.

No había sido su intención era sólo que le enfadaba lo idiota que podía ser el más bajo.

—Me irrita. —Dijo entre dientes, desbaratando la lata que traía en mano.

Katsuki era malo con las palabras.

 **3**

La tercera vez que Katsuki Bakugou no fue honesto estaba en casa esperando el resultado del examen de ingreso a U.A.

No dudaba haber pasado el examen de manera impecable pero por orden de su madre aún así recibió la carta y se encerró en su habitación para abrirla.

Le parecía absurdo tener que revisar el resultado, no había sido la gran cosa. Si había personas que no lo aprobaron era porque simple y sencillamente U.A. era demasiado para ellos, no debieron siquiera presentarlo y se hubieran ahorrado la vergüenza de fallar para una academia como esa.

Y ahí estaba, sentado frente a su escritorio con los brazos cruzados observando el sobre encima del mueble, podría quemarlo con la mirada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Deku también había presentado el examen.

Chasqueó la lengua y tras murmurar que era una estupidez abrió la carta.

No necesitaba saber si el inepto de Izuku había aprobado el examen, no, claro que no. Eso era sólo para acrecentar su ego, asegurarse de que era digno de estar en U.A. y para poder restregarle en cara al mundo que él superaría a All Might, sólo eso.

Lo repitió hasta el cansancio, no prestó atención a las palabras del héroe profesional e intentó creerse su propia mentira, él no quería ver si el nombre de ese condenado pecoso aparecía en la lista.

—¡Ese maldito nerd! —Gritó rabioso, se levantó con brusquedad y tiró la silla que ocupaba.

El nombre de Izuku Midoriya fue lo primero que buscó.

 **4**

La cuarta vez que Katsuki Bakugou no fue honesto estaba con el resto del grupo 1-A en una práctica sorpresa del profesor Aizawa.

Era una competencia entre ellos y quien quedara de último sería expulsado. Era obvio quién quedaría fuera.

Izuku no podía tener una individualidad, de niño jamás la tuvo, sería un disparate que ahora con quince años apareciera una.

Pero pasó lo imposible, el de cabello verdete no sólo manifestó una singularidad impresionante sino que se atrevió a superar su récord por un punto.

¿Estaba de joda?

—¡Deku! —Le llamó, repentinamente se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y la amenazó —¿Qué mierda fue eso? —En su mano libre salieron chispas, si no respondía en los próximos diez segundos le explotaría la cara.

El rostro del menor era igual al que le mostraba en la secundaria, su mandíbula temblaba y balbuceaba incapaz de formar palabras.

La conmoción de haber sido superado por alguien sin individualidad como él fue demasiada y el hecho de que aparentemente ahora tenía una lo agravó más.

—¡¿Haa?! ¡Dime!

Pero Izuku no dijo nada.

Y en ese momento no se percató que le dolía más su silencio que la humillación de ser superado por él. Hace más de diez años que no hablaban con normalidad y en su pecho se instaló un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Había cosas que no sabía de él.

 **5**

La quinta vez que Katsuki Bakugou no fue honesto estaba solo en el salón de clases, o eso pensó.

—Bakugou-kun —escuchó a su espalda.

Rodó los ojos y se giró, más vale que fuera rápido, estaba de mal humor esa mañana.

Cuál sorpresa se llevó al ver a la castaña gravitatoria en el asiento de atrás —designado para Izuku—. Tronó la lengua y la miró con mala cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —Soltó con obvio hastío.

Al principio la chica tenía un gesto indescifrable pero en un instante se mostró preocupada.

—¿Por qué eres así con Deku-kun?

Inconscientemente su labio se torció cuando la escuchó llamar al de pecas por el apodo que le hubo puesto.

—¿De qué hablas? —No le gustaba a dónde iría la conversación sin embargo no pudo detenerse.

—No estás siendo honesto, ¿verdad? —Uraraka se inclinó hacia él y como si fuera un secreto le susurró: —Quieres ser amigo de Deku-kun como antes, ¿no es así?

Los amigos de Deku eran igual de imbéciles que él. Esa perra no sabía lo que decía, él y Deku ¿ser amigos?

Nunca, jamás en la vida. Él no añoraba esos días, no estaba celoso y no quería volver a tener la atención y la mirada del menor.

—¿Eres idiota? —la muchacha se ofendió y se enderezó en el asiento —, ¿por qué habría de querer ser amigo de ese nerd?

La castaña no respondió nada, la conversación terminó ahí y se levantó cuando Izuku entró al salón.

Sin darse cuenta Katsuki siguió al de ojos esmeraldas hasta que pasó a su lado.

 _Por supuesto que no_ , insistió.

 **\+ 1  
**

La vez que Katsuki Bakugou fue honesto inconscientemente estaba en el dormitorio, específicamente en el comedor en una de las mesas con su singular círculo de amigos —aunque no quisiera llamarles así—.

Mientras se distraía en su teléfono celular navegando por Internet, Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima platicaban de trivialidades.

No escuchó la mitad de las cosas que hablaban no tanto porque estuviera entretenido en el aparato sino porque no le interesaba lo que hablaban. A veces estaban en una sintonía completamente diferente.

—Oye, Bakugou —era el pelirrojo, ni siquiera intentó mirarlo y sólo murmuró como confirmación de que le estaba escuchando —¿Desde cuándo conoces a Midoriya, desde el jardín de niños?

—Mm hm. —Asintió, no estaba realmente concentrado en la conversación.

—¿Fueron a la misma escuela primaria? —Esta vez fue Sero.

—Mm hm. —¿A dónde querían llegar?

—¿Y a la misma secundaria? —Continuó Kaminari.

—Mm hm. —En serio, ¿qué pretendían?

—Entonces, se conocen de hace mucho. —Concluyó el blondo.

Sin separar la vista del móvil escuchó el murmullo de los otros tres pero ignoró la mirada cómplice que compartieron entre ellos, tramaban algo. _Ah, un mensaje._

—Bakugou, el apodo que Midoriya usa contigo, ¿alguien más lo usa? —Podría funcionar, pensaron los tres.

—No, sólo Izuku.

 _¿Eh?_ Repentinamente se miraron los tres chicos los unos a los otros, ¿acababa de usar su nombre de pila?

Sero tragó saliva con pesadez y siguió el interrogatorio —¿...Por qué?

—Porque me gusta.

 _¡¿El apodo o el chico?!_ , pero ninguno pudo continuar, era un terreno peligroso.

* * *

 _Bien, después de pensarlo un rato, haré esto una serie de "5 veces en las que... más una en la que..." sobre Katsuki e Izuku, y por ende KatsuDeku. Aún no sé cuándo estará un siguiente "capítulo" ni tampoco cuánto pueda durar este trabajo, puede incluso que sea mero entretenimiento para mí y para ustedes, obviamente. Así que es más bien una especie de "liberador de estrés" para esta nerviosa persona que soy yo.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Al fin pude escribir más de esto, ¡sí!_

 _En sí cada capítulo no tiene relación con el otro, a menos de que así lo indique._

 _ **KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida.**_

* * *

 **Cinco veces en las que Izuku besó a Katsuki y una vez en la que Katsuki lo besó a él.**

 **1**

La primera vez que Izuku besó a Katsuki fue cuando eran niños.

Rara vez el de ojos carmesí lloraba pero cuando lo hacía sólo Izuku lo veía. Había una complicidad implícita entre ellos, donde el de cabello cenizo compartía secretos con él a espaldas del resto de su grupo de amigos y él no decía absolutamente nada a los demás, no porque el mayor le hubiese ordenado que no lo hiciera —porque en realidad jamás se lo pidió— sino porque en el fondo era un niño egoísta.

Debía ser especial a los ojos del otro si le confiaba cosas sólo a él.

Esa vez Katsuki lloraba, no le dio explicaciones y en cuanto llegó a su escondite únicamente se sentó a su lado con sus menudas piernas flexionadas enfrente suya. Lo vio lagrimear con el ceño arrugado, los labios fruncidos y de brazos cruzados, la punta de su nariz enrojeció al igual que la comisura de sus ojos.

Lo observó con cierto miedo, si miraba mucho el otro se cabreaba y terminaba golpeándolo, pero no dejó de verlo. Las lágrimas bajaban desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla y su cuerpo se sacudía con cada gimoteo. No sabía la razón del estado del cenizo sin embargo parecía serio puesto que no había dicho absolutamente nada en por lo menos cinco minutos.

¿Qué podría hacer para que se sintiera mejor?

Entonces una idea llegó a su mente, _mamá siempre lo hace_ , pensó antes de acercarse al chico de cabellos alborotados y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Katsuki reaccionó al instante, su llanto se detuvo abruptamente y llevó su mano izquierda a donde acababa de besarle. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el rojo se extendió por sus pómulos mientras abría la boca para replicarle mas no dijo nada, y al final se encogió en su sitio sin dejar de tocar su mejilla.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó cuando notó que ya no estaba llorando.

—Hm —murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Izuku sonrió, sin darse cuenta desde ese día comenzó a sentir algo diferente por Katsuki.

 **2**

La segunda vez que Izuku besó a Katsuki fue un impulso.

Al terminar las clases los amigos de Katsuki le invitaron a pasar el rato con ellos y a pesar de que sabía que era mala idea accedió a ir.

Fueron al baño de hombres, la escuela ya se había vaciado y probablemente sólo quedaban los maestros. Adentro estaba el de cabello cenizo, recargado en el muro del fondo de la habitación y al chocar sus miradas aquel sólo chasqueó la lengua.

Los amigos de Katsuki no tardaron en sacar una cajetilla de cigarros y encendieron uno ignorando las quejas del de ojos carmesí.

—¿Por qué no lo pruebas, Midoriya? —el castaño le extendió el cigarrillo.

Tartamudeó un "no, gracias" y Bakugou tronó la lengua una segunda vez para después desviar la mirada. Con esa actitud no pudo hacer más que pensar que fue una especie de provocación de su parte, ¿quería que rompiera las reglas?

Probablemente.

El chico mantuvo el cigarrillo enfrente de él y de un momento a otro cedió, agarró el pitillo de entre los dedos del otro y lo acercó a su boca con notorio nerviosismo. Si un maestro entraba por esa puerta le reprenderían por no acatar el reglamento escolar.

Apenas puso el cigarro entre sus labios cuando todo su alrededor se movió abruptamente.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —escuchó a lo lejos, supuso que desde la puerta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de qué había pasado. Katsuki le empujó hacia el cubículo más cercano en el instante en que escuchó el picaporte metálico moverse y le hizo sentarse sobre el inodoro.

—Levanta las piernas —susurró el más alto.

Con dificultad consiguió hacer lo que le pedía y de alguna manera el chico explosivo logró posicionarse encima de él sobre el excusado de tal forma que sus piernas no fueran visibles por debajo de la puerta del cubículo. Era una admirable muestra de equilibrio por parte de ambos.

Afuera el maestro siguió regañando al par de amigos de Bakugou y pasados unos minutos se los llevó consigo.

—Por eso les dije que dejaran de fumar —soltó el de mechones cenizos.

Lo más seguro era que para el mayor la situación no era nada extraña pero para él era simplemente demasiado, básicamente lo tenía montado en su regazo y con las dimensiones mínimas del váter su cara estaba muy cerca del abdomen del otro, un solo movimiento y todo a acabaría mal.

Katsuki advirtió su actitud y tras resoplar le ofendió: —Eres un pusilánime, Deku.

En una situación normal le hubiera disgustado escuchar eso sin embargo no podía rezongar por nada.

El más alto empezó a moverse para salir de ahí pero dio un paso en falso que al abrir la puerta le hizo caer de espaldas con el de cabello verdoso encima.

Izuku alcanzó a poner la manos para evitar aplastar al otro y mientras lo veía hacer muecas por el golpe tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Quítate de encima —le dijo una vez dejó de dolerle.

Sin embargo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y en lugar de levantarse se agachó para besarlo.

Fue estúpido e impulsivo, y tan pronto se separó huyó de ahí con el corazón en la boca.

 **3**

La tercera vez que Izuku besó a Katsuki no fue precisamente un beso.

Después de la graduación aún recordaba lo sucedido en la secundaria. Sabía perfectamente que había sido un error de su parte y que lo más seguro era que Katsuki ni siquiera lo recordara —o al menos se negaría a hacerlo—.

Y que se sentara enfrente suya tampoco le ayudaba, tenerlo tan cerca le hacía rememorar y era malo para su corazón.

Tenían práctica ese día y después de cambiarse al uniforme deportivo fue junto al resto de sus compañeros o por lo menos esa era su intención. Sin previo aviso Bakugou lo interceptó afuera de los vestidores y lo llevó a rastras consigo hasta el baño más cercano.

Una vez adentro lo hizo meterse en uno de los cubículos y le obligó a sentarse encima del váter para después colocarse él mismo sobre su regazo. Los brazos de Katsuki lo rodearon por el cuello y le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna que era una obvia coquetería.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Izuku no podía entender el repentino cambio en la actitud del más alto y con la bragadura del otro presionando su entrepierna las ideas se desvanecían en su cabeza.

—Kacchan... ¿qué haces? —preguntó con dificultad.

El de cabello cenizo en lugar de responder se acercó más, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos y permitiéndole percibir su aliento caliente.

—Eres tan cobarde —murmuró contra sus labios.

Y sin tolerarlo más alzó la cabeza para besarlo.

Lo inverosímil de todo eso le tenía tan aturdido que no podía concentrarse en la sensación de los labios de Katsuki, continuó besándole mientras metía sus manos debajo de su camiseta y tampoco pudo pensar en el tacto de su piel.

Era tan utópico... porque en realidad era un sueño.

Cayó de la cama y terminó golpeándose la nariz. Puso sus manos sobre su cara y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su habitación a oscuras.

Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que había estado soñando con el de mirada escarlata, avergonzado se hizo un ovillo sobre el piso de su cuarto, y no sólo eso sino que fue un sueño erótico que le hubiera gustado que no terminara, el pensamiento le subió la sangre a la cara y con las mejillas ardiéndole se dijo que debía ir a ocuparse de cierto asunto entre sus piernas.

 **4**

La cuarta vez que Izuku besó a Katsuki fue un accidente en los dormitorios.

Había estado entrenando en cualquier momento que le fuera posible. No sólo hacía ejercicios extraños en el salón —como la silla de aire— también al momento de comer o estudiar en su habitación. Se había hecho un hábito que si bien era más benéfico que dañino podía llegar a ser un inconveniente e incluso un tanto peligroso. Como esa vez.

Salió de su habitación para coger algunos aperitivos para quedarse despierto un par de horas más y seguir estudiando. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos antes del toque de queda así que debía apresurarse. En una de sus manos traía su cuaderno de apuntes y en la otra cargaba con una empuñadura, con la cual se ejercitaba mientras leía de camino a la cocina.

Regularmente mantenía especial atención a su alrededor cuando hacía esa clase de ejercicios, sin embargo llegó a meterse demasiado en su lectura que terminó pisando mal en la huella del último escalón, resbalando con la orilla del peldaño.

Y por azares del destino en lugar de azotar de cara contra el piso lo hizo encima de alguien más.

La empuñadura y el cuaderno dieron a parar quién sabe dónde y por momentos no supo qué fue del golpe que había esperado en su barbilla o en su nariz, no había ninguna superficie dura y en cambio sentía algo cálido contra sus labios. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado para sobar su nariz, que si bien no se golpeó sí se aplastó por su propio peso. Al abrir los ojos se quedó inmóvil.

 _¡Kacchan!_ , antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico explosivo lo empujó y se lo sacó de encima.

Se quedaron unos minutos viéndose el uno al otro e Izuku advirtió que el mayor mantenía una de sus manos sobre su cuello. Bakugou le miraba enojado, no, tal vez turbado y estaba inusualmente callado, normalmente a los dos segundos de ponerle la mirada encima vociferaba maldiciones e insultos a su persona. No tardó en hilar los hechos.

—¡Kacchan, yo no—!

—¡Cállate! —Gritó y con su individualidad provocó una explosión frente a su cara que le impidió ver nada.

Tosió varias veces mientras sacudía las manos para disipar el humo que el más alto había causado.

Aún cuando se había resignado a jamás ceder a sus sentimientos no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro sonrojado del otro al tiempo en que tocaba sus labios, la piel de su cuello era más suave de lo que imaginó.

 **5**

La quinta vez que Izuku besó a Katsuki fue una medida un tanto desesperada.

Su corazón terminó derramándose y sin soportarlo más habló con el de mirada escarlata acerca de sus sentimientos.

No tenía grandes expectativas, por eso a pesar de que le había dicho que lo vería después de las clases porque quería hablar con él, no había esperado que el otro en verdad acudiera.

Pero ahí estaba, mirándole con falso desinterés porque si al final se encontró con él era obvio que le picaba la curiosidad.

Tal vez se precipitó demasiado al creer que era buena idea sacarse todo eso del pecho, ahora que lo tiene a escasos ochenta centímetros de su persona no sabe qué decir. Debería ser directo y simplemente decirle que le gusta para después huir de ahí, lo que menos quiere es perder la vida por una tontería. Puede que no lo sea pero lo más seguro es que Bakugou lo clasifique como tal.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Deku? —presionó exasperado el de cabello claro.

Había visualizado la situación durante toda la mañana, sería simple, le diría que no podía cargar más con eso y que independientemente de lo que él pensara sus sentimientos hacia él eran tal y como se los expresaba: le gustaba, ya no era admiración lo que sentía sino que deseaba algo más —algo que jamás podría tener—, también le diría que no esperaba nada de su parte, ni siquiera una respuesta ni una consideración porque era absurdo ansiar algo como eso si los sentimientos son completamente unilaterales.

Le diría que esa confesión había sido un mero capricho de su adolescente y enamorado corazón, algo de lo que necesitaba deshacerse para continuar con su vida.

Pero nada pasó como lo planeó.

Su cuerpo se movió solo mientras acomodaba las palabras en su mente y en un instante se encontró besando al más alto que fue incapaz de esquivarlo por el fuerte agarre que mantenía en sus brazos.

Fue un contacto torpe, bajo sus labios Izuku sintió los del otro fruncidos, renuentes de aceptar el ósculo y a los pocos segundos se alejó del mayor. Katsuki tenía otra vez ese gesto turbado con mejillas rojas y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Nadie dijo nada y el de pecas esperó el golpe que no tardó en llegar.

El de iris rojizo se fue sin verle una sola vez y le dejó con una mejilla inflamada y una pequeña esperanza.

 **+1**

La vez que Katsuki besó a Izuku fue totalmente inesperado, para todos.

Después de aquél incidente donde el pecoso hizo _eso_ había estado muy inquieto. No había conciliado el sueño apropiadamente y en su cuerpo había reacciones involuntarias cada vez que le veía a la distancia.

No sabía qué diablos había pretendido con aquello pues desde ese día Izuku no le miraba —o al menos no que él supiera —, y tampoco le hablaba, aunque no era como si antes intercambiaran muchas palabras. El caso era que parecía más lejano, ajeno a su persona y todo lo que le involucrara.

Era como si le hubiera sacado de su vida.

Pensó que así debían haber sido las cosas desde la secundaria pero en el fondo le cabreaba, no, le dolía.

Mientras fingía escuchar las palabras de Kirishima, por el rabillo del ojo espió al chico de cabello quebrado, quien se encontraba al fondo del salón a un lado del pupitre de Iida. Se lo veía muy bien, sonriendo al lado de sus ineptos amigos, riendo con Uraraka y el cuatro ojos del delegado, platicando de cosas triviales que sólo podían ser de interés de personas que hacían amistades con inútiles como Deku.

Y entonces entró en su panorama el bastardo de dos caras.

Debía mantener la compostura, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón podría tener un accidente. Sin embargo le era imposible no agitarse por la actitud de Izuku, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando un par de días atrás le había besado sin su permiso?, y no sólo eso sino que también estaba muy amigable con el de cabello bicolor como para dejarse tocar por él.

¿Quién se creía que era?

—Todoroki y Midoriya se llevan bastante bien —fue lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar por parte del pelirrojo antes de alejarse y dejar la conversación en la cual supuestamente formaba parte.

Avanzó con pasos largos y pesados hacia donde Izuku estaba sin dejar de ver la mano que Todoroki mantenía en su hombro, escuchó atrás de él a Kirishima gritarle pero lo ignoró completamente.

—¡Deku! —le llamó, el susodicho giró la cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro.

Esperó que el de orbes esmeraldas se acercara pero simplemente se quedó parado. Tronó la lengua airado y terminó de acercarse al menor, poco le importó quién estuviera ahí sólo sabía que le irritaba verlo al lado del tipo de la cicatriz. Ciego y rabioso tomó a Izuku por el hombro para voltearlo y alejarlo del bastardo doble cara.

Y nadie imaginó lo que pasaría después. Nadie.

Ahí, frente a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A del departamento de héroes, Katsuki besó a Izuku.

El bullicio de las conversaciones de los futuros héroes se apagó y asombrados observaron al par de chicos besándose en la parte de atrás del salón.

Cuando el contacto terminó el de cabello rizado se quedó pasmado. En un principio el cenizo no había caído en cuenta sobre lo que acababa de hacer hasta que vio los rostros perplejos de los amigos de Deku atrás de él y sin decir nada salió del salón dejando a toda la clase estupefacta.

Izuku no tardó en salir en su búsqueda y el resto de sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos para después asomarse desde la puerta y verlos desaparecer en el fondo del pasillo. Tal vez lo imaginaron pero jamás lo esperaron.


End file.
